


Do you remember it when we first started dating?

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: Daiki and Ryosuke were talking about their memories how they started dating as a couple.





	Do you remember it when we first started dating?

Daiki was sitting on the sofa reading his new Marvel comic that he bought yesterday. He was so thrill to know that they will continue the third Spiderman movie from the news few days ago. In the glass cabinet at the dining room you can see there were so many Marvel figurines lined up on each level. Just name it, Spiderman? Iron Man? Captain America? Doctor Strange? He got them all.

Ryosuke just stared at him from his work desk not far from the sofa that Daiki sat. He sat facing back of the chair and making weird 'chirping' sound to make Daiki noticed him. But no reaction. He then stood up and walked to the glass cabinet that full with Daiki's figurine collections. He started to pick one by one, stared at them with a weird kind of annoying face and put them back. He knew Daiki will react if he touched his beloved items.

"Yamada, what are you doing?" Daiki suddenly asked. He eyes still fixed on the comic but he noticed what Ryosuke was doing. He just adjusting his glasses position.

'Good I got his attention now' whispered Ryosuke.

"Ano ne Dai-chan~" Ryosuke started to talk. "Do you know what day is today?" he tried to hint Daiki.

"Yeah Saturday. So?" Daiki replied plainly.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Hmm... Saturday? Resting?" he turned the pages of the comic, still didn't take any look at Ryosuke.

Ryosuke was getting annoyed, "Nee Dai-chan, can you look at me when I am talking?"

Daiki smiled and laughed a bit. He finally closed his comic, "Yes my darling? What do you want?"

"Today is Saturday! Saturday's night! So, let's do something fun like...uhmm watching late night movie or...snuggling to each other" there was a tint of light red appeared on Ryosuke's face.

"But you said you need to finish reading your script. That is why I don't want to disturb you. Right?" Daiki added.

"I know I said that but..."

Daiki picked his comic again and continued reading, "Don't worry, I will accompany you here today. So just read your script peacefully, okay?"

Ryosuke suddenly walked to him and lied on his lap. "Nee, Dai-chan~" He keep poking the comic from the back. Daiki still ignored him.

Ryosuke grabbed the comic. "What comic are you reading anyway?" he flipped a few pages. "Ah Spiderman, I thought you read this like thousands time already." He pouted.

Daiki smirked. He knew Ryosuke really loved acting spoiled when they were alone. "This is the new edition. I just bought it yesterday. Give me the comic back so that I can continue reading." Daiki asked playfully.

Ryosuke got up from lying and tried to avoid Daiki who was trying to get back the comic from him. Ryosuke fell on his back on the other side of the sofa, while now Dai-chan was on top of him. "If you really want to read this, I think you need to wear the glasses my dear".

Daiki took off his glasses and put on Ryosuke. Ryosuke smiled evilly while slightly look aside, because he now got all Daiki's attention to him.

"What are you smiling for Ryosuke?" Daiki only use 'Ryosuke' when the seductive aura is on. Ryosuke smiled even wider.

"Iie, nandemonai desu." Ryosuke said with a small laugh.

"So what pages are you now on?" Daiki smirked.

"Oh, with some pages of Peter with Mary Jane...-"

Daiki suddenly kissed Ryosuke, "Were they about to do this?"

The comic fell on the floor from Ryosuke's left hand. "Oh, Mr. Spiderman here crawl so fast. I like it! I knew you already read this a couple of time now."

They kissed again for a long passionate one.

"You know Ryosuke, you were never like this when we started dating before..." Daiki said.

"Eh...what do you mean by that-" suddenly he stopped and covered his face.

"Now you do remember it don't know?!" Daiki laughed evilly again.

Daiki whispered to Ryosuke's left ear "Let's me hint you a bit more while we..."

**9 years ago... in the dressing room...**

"Nee Yamada, what are you doing after this? Going back to the hotel room? Tomorrow is a holiday! And the concert already finished. Do you have any plan for tonight? After our celebration dinner?" asked Daiki.

"I am thinking of going to the gym. Everyone keep saying that I am chubby and fat now." He pouted. "I want to lose some weight so that I wouldn't lose any of my fans."

"Yeah you should do it Chubby Cheeks. Like always~ you will never succeed." 'Kuso! Why did I say that?'

Dai-chan continued a bit, whispered 'But you look great my eyes...'

"What did you say!? Are you trying to pick a fight with me!?" Ryosuke shouted a bit from his locker while changing his clothes.

"I am only stating the fact okay?!"

Ryosuke suddenly came and grabbed Daiki's collar. "TRY SAYING THAT ONE MORE TIME OR ELSE?!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?!!" Daiki's turned to grab Ryosuke's shirt.

Their faces just an inch away. Their lips just separated by the thin air and they can feel each other breath's. Daiki's ears turned red. Then he turned his face away.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it, Yamada. Gomen ne." Daiki backed away from him. His sudden apologize surprised Ryosuke. 'Why is he apologizing?'

"See you already have six packs and steady muscle." He was still whispering again, ...'that I want to touch...'

Ryosuke turned his head to Daiki with a weird expression. Daiki tried to look elsewhere 'Did he heard me?'

Ryosuke then walked to him again, and stared close to his face. "Dai-chan, you are acting weird tonight! Anything wrong?"

'Chikai chikai chikai~ his face is too close to me. I might not be able to control myself.' Daiki thought in his head.

Daiki walked backward a bit, and likely pushed Ryosuke away. 'Abunai~ this boy was so dangerous.'

"I said that you got your six packs already. Annnnnndddd this chubby cheeks are soooo cute!! Don't worry about it!" Daiki pinched his cheeks with both of his hand. He realized Ryosuke's cheeks turned so red. 'Oh no~ Did I pinch it too hard? Why it has become so red?'

Ryosuke, "Ittai Dai-chan!! Let them go." He puffed his cheeks, turned away and gently rubbing them. The pinch not really that hurt but he felt warm on his cheeks. 'Did I blush? Oh no!!'

"Baka Dai-chan!! I'm going back!" He didn't want to face to Daiki anymore with his tomato cheeks.

Daiki smirked. He now knew that it was not because of the pinch that caused it but Ryosuke himself who was suddenly blushing hard. That made Daiki wanted to tease him more.

"Oh no! You are not going back still Mr. Tomato Cheeks! You are coming with me. Let's go!" Daiki pulled Ryosuke's hand and dragged him out of their dressing room.

"Hey, Dai-chan! Where are we going?! Let's go my hand! I can walk by myself" he struggled to escape from Daiki.

"Not until you say you will agree to go with me!" Daiki stuck his tongue out.

"Wakatta, wakatta dakara. Let's my hand go." Ryosuke finally give up.

The weather outside was so cold after raining. It was quite windy and Daiki saw Ryosuke shivered as the wind blowed his face.

"Nope I lied, I can't let's go your hand tonight!" He put Ryosuke's hand inside his pocket jacket.

Ryosuke's face showed a light tint of pink. "What do you mean Dai-chan!? You are acting really weird tonight, seriously!"

Daiki just ignored the question and smiled. 'Yes!'

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Okay arrived at first the first stop! Sunshine Game Centre!!" So, what do you want to play first?" he asked him.

"EHHHH??? We are here because you dragged me along and now you are asking what I want to play? I really don't understand you!" Ryosuke laughed.

"Finally, I can hear your laughs again! I am glad that I brought you here."

"Eh?" Ryosuke suddenly stopped laughing.

"I know the concert this time is so emotional and tough for all of us. Plus, you are keep worrying about your body and your weight. They look totally fine. Trust me. Don't you trust me, Yamada?"

"Dai-chan..." Ryosuke really touched that Daiki really looked at him carefully. He really took care of him even though he had his own problem.

"I...Thank-" before his finished Daiki dragged him to one game machine.

"Okay, you know I am really suck at this game. But please can you get me that Iron Man's figure for me? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Yamada-sama!"

"Mou~ Dai-chan...you are really acting like a 5 years old kid!" he continued, "...just a minute ago you are so mature that struck my heart."

"WHAT?? Hayaku Yamada! Iron Man figure in on the right!!"

"Dakara~ can you look at me when I am talking?" Ryosuke just shaking his head while looking at him peeking through the glass window of the game box.

OXOXOXOXOX

**present day**

"You know, you really don't pay attention when I am talking!" Ryosuke pouted while snuggling closer to Daiki. "Like what you did just now."

"I did listen to you Ryo-Ryo~" Daiki protested. "But you too, your cheeks really turned as red as tomato when you blushed." Daiki laughed.

"I am not!" Ryosuke puffed his cheeks, he really had this habit since long time ago and Daiki will always cannot hold himself from pinching it.

  
"See!! They have become two large tomato. How can you turn into something you hate!" Daiki laughed really hard. Ryosuke's cheeks getting redder.

"But I don't hate tomato so, itadakimasu!"

"Dai-channnn~~"

OXOXOXOXOX

**at game centre 9 years ago**

After 3 tries, Ryosuke finally got the Iron Man's figure for Daiki. Daiki was so happy he suddenly hugged Ryosuke made him surprised. "YAMADAAA-SAMA!! YOU ARE SO GREAT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER!!"

Ryosuke was so embarrassed with Daiki's statement just now. "I got it I got it! You're welcome! So please let me go! People are watching."

"Who? No one is watching!" Daiki replied, still hugging him.

Ryosuke turned his head and looked around them. Daiki was right no one was watching them. All the gamers in the centre was too busy winning their own games. It was so noisy too with all the games sound and music.

"Right? No one is watching so..."

Daiki kissed Ryosuke's right cheeks through the face mask. Yes, they were always wearing a face mask to go outside, so that people won't recognize them as idol. Well of course some fans will notice them anyway.

Before Ryosuke managed to say anything or react, "It is kind of disappointing I can't see you tomato cheeks right now, but I am sure I can make that happens again~"

Ryosuke's eye went big hearing that. "Da... Da..Dai-chan! WHAT WERE YOU DOING JUST NOW???!!" He pushed Daiki aside.

"Saa...next stop is!!!" Daiki pulled Ryosuke's hand out of the gaming centre before he could protest more.

OXOXOXOXOX

**present day**

"You know I was watching your show appearance with the Banana Man Drive 3 when you are not home. I left it recorded that day and watched it last week." Daiki slowly pushed Ryosuke's bang behind his ear, which was nearly covered his beautiful eyes.

"You did?? That is so embarrassing!! You watched my show alone~"

"But the one you mentioned about member listening to Hirai Dai's songs was actually about us, right?" Daiki giggled. "I can't believe you dare to talk about us in a TV show~"

"Well I just said member, don't make a conclusion that I talked about you~ Remember we still have seven members in line" Ryosuke stuck out his tongue, while flipping Daiki over. Now he was on top of Daiki.

"Oh yeah~ Let's see about this! You said that it was the first time you went to a PuriKura but actually we already did it together before! Let me see you top that! Huh!!"

Daiki's sentences left Ryosuke speechless and half frozen. Daiki was right. The first time he went to a PuriKura was with Dai-chan, right after they played in the gaming centre. PuriKura is short form from 'print club', a photobooth that prints out sticker of photos that were decorated by the user. That PuriKura was really famous among high school girl but he didn't know how Daiki was so knowledgeable about it.

While Ryosuke was still in speechless, Daiki skilfully lifted the sofa's lever from behind, flipped Ryosuke over, so that he was on top again while the sofa turned into a sofa bed. "So, I won right! I am claiming my prize!"

OXOXOXOXOX

**outside the game centre, 9 years ago**

"Where...are you taking me now Dai-chan!! Slow down a bit!" Ryosuke yelled. Daiki just keep dragging him along. "It's already nearly 10 p.m. now! We need to walk fast, or the shop will be closed."

"Huh? What shop? What are you talking about?!" Ryosuke asked again confused.

"We arrived!! Hurry!!"

When Ryosuke realized, Daiki already pushed him in a PuriKura booth in one of the shops in the Sakura Mall. "What are we doing here Dai-chan?"

"We are taking pictures of course. Get ready!! The first shot!"

"EHHH??" The first picture came out looked like Ryosuke's surpised face because of the bright flash from the camera. He didn't get enough time to prepare his pose.

"Mouuu Ryosuke what are you doing?! Hahaahha~" Daiki just laughed at him.

"Okay ready for the second one!!" Daiki shouted again. "Cho...cho...chotto!! Wait a minute!!" But the picture came out good. Both of them were laughing at each other naturally.

The third shot, they managed to pose 'peace's with both hands. A really nice picture.

"Saa Yamada the last one! 3 2 1..." Daiki pulled him into a hug. Ryosuke closed his eyes because of surprised, then he realized that there was a soft lip on top of his. Daiki kissed him! On the lip!!

He pushed Daiki away out of the hug but the camera didn't lie. The camera managed to capture that scene perfectly. Daiki just smirked. He chose the background and put some heart sticker, decorated it before printing them. "Thank you for the kiss Ryo-Ryo!" Ryosuke still stunned beside him. He cannot process what was happening.

"Hey! Yamada!! Can you make a better face!!" He laughed. He took his copy of the picture and put another one in Ryosuke's hand.

He clapped in front of Ryosuke, "If you are not moving, I will kiss you again!" Then he walked out the booth and saw Ryosuke's unsteadily follow him from behind.

'He is sooo cute!! I want to kiss him again!' Daiki giggled.

OXOXOXOXOX

**present day**

"You..you...stole my first kiss!! I think my heart is going to explode that time! Zurui!!" Ryosuke exclaimed.

"But you love it right, Ryo-Ryo~" Daiki left some more evil smiles.

"That too! That is the first time you called me Ryo-Ryo! You are a bad boy! At least let me prepare my heart for it!"

"Love is all about timing my love. And I already did my research before all of that happened." Daiki said, a bit embarrassed.

"You did a research? ARIOKA DAIKI DID A RESEARCH?! Wow~ even buying this apartment you just using your first instinct, but back there you did a research? I am impressed with you Dai-chan!"

"Everything for you would be worth it. I never once waver my feeling for you all this time and I know I am making the right choice." Daiki continued.

"I am really feel grateful for that night..."

OXOXOXOXOX

**at the hotel room that night, 9 years ago**

Both of them arrived at the hotel room 15 minutes till midnight. After locking the door, Daiki took Ryosuke's backpack from him and threw it on the table together with his backpack. He walked closed to Ryosuke, who at the same time walking backward avoiding him.

"Ano...Dai-chan...Arioka-kun...calm down please." Ryosuke still walked backward hit the sofa behind him and accidently sat. Daiki smiled widely.

"No, I can't wait anymore, Yamada."

Ryosuke quickly stood and walked to a different direction. "Dai-chan stopped! Don't come here! Kocchini konaide!!" then he tumbled on the bed.

"Good choice Ryo-Ryo! The bed seems a lot more comfortable then the sofa." Daiki smirked.

DING!! The clocked struck 12.

Daiki climbed the bed while Ryosuke keep avoiding him until the head of the bed. "You cannot run anymore Yamada! It is midnight! I am claiming my final gift."

"Please Dai-chan! Don't do this to meee! Don't tease me anymore!"

Daiki saw Ryosuke nearly cry, "I am not teasing you. I am serious!"

"What serious!?!" Ryosuke shouted a bit. "Why are you suddenly being so caring and sweet??! We are supposed to fight at the time like this. But now your whole being is really weird to me!"

"You said I am weird?! How about you!!?! Why are you blushing the whole time!?! ARE YOU ALSO TEASING MY HEART?!" Daiki screamed too.

"TEASING YOUR HEART??!! WHAT?? Wait your heart? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Okay first! You were blushing hard when I pinched your cheeks at the dressing room earlier. Then at the game centre too!! After that at the PuriKura!! When I kissed you, do you think I didn't notice all of that? HUH??!"

"That..that..that..." Ryosuke didn't have the answer for all the blushing. Deep down in his heart he did feel kyun and happiness with all of those things Daiki did to him.

"Then if you don't like me, then push me with all your might!"

Daiki cupped Ryosuke's face gently with both of his hands, and kissed him with tenderness. Ryosuke didn't feel like pushing him at all. Daiki can feel that Ryosuke was responding to his kiss made him shocked a bit. They stopped for air, looking at each other eyes, kissing again passionately.

"So, I will take you answer as yes." Daiki smiled. Ryosuke just nodded.

"Since when did you like me Dai-chan? All of my memories that we were fighting all the time."

"Well~" Daiki put his hand at his chin. Since 'Okay this is Yamada Ryosuke and he will also debut with all of you as Hey! Say! 7' probably?

"PROBABLY??! Hahaha!! Are you for real Dai-chan?! Then why are we keep fighting?"

"I don't know! That is kinda our thing. One day I realized that I was so lonely to not fighting with you when you have a fever. Then how about you?! I am not sure about your feeling until today!"

"I...I... uhmm... eventhough we were always fighting; I also knew you are a good and lovely older brother. But the feeling growing stronger and I felt jealousy from time to time until I realized this not a brotherly feeling anymore." Ryosuke explained.

"Now I remembered Inoo-chan told me one day you are acting mean towards him for unknown reason. It is because I went out for a karaoke alone with him right! I am surprised you are a jealousy type." Daiki laughed.

"Urusai!" replied Ryosuke flustered.

"I hope you are not forgetting it; it is my birthday today! Thank you for all the 'advanced gift' before. Yamada Ryosuke, you are the gift to my life, I love you so much with all my heart to give, would you become my boyfriend?" Daiki asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes." Ryosuke replied shyly.

"Thank you, thank you for the best birthday present ever, Ryosuke." Daiki hugged him tight.

"Dai-chan, just now you call me-"

"Shhh~"

They just sleepy that night hugging each other closely.

OXOXOXOXOX

**present day**

Daiki swept off Ryosuke's feet from the sofa to their bedroom.

"So, did I refresh your memory completely Ryosuke?" Daiki kissed his neck and nibbled on his ears.

"Yes, completely..ah Dai-chan..that feels..nice. Keep going..." replied Ryosuke.

In one swift move, Daiki rolled Ryosuke over, and start kissing from the back his neck to his shoulder. He kissed him all the way down to the arc of his back, sending shivers down to the spine.

"Daiki~ you are so good at this! I love you so much~ more please..."

"Are you ready, Ryosuke?" asked Daiki.

"Matte..."

Daiki continued, kissing his leg, working his way up the ankles, "That is ticklish Daiki~" Ryosuke bit his lower lip.

The kissing went to back of Ryosuke's and farther up. "I...that's feels amazing!"

Daiki drew Ryosuke closer to him, locking his eyes with him. "Now, Daiki..."

Daiki wrapped his arms around him, pulling Ryosuke closer to him.

"Okay, I think I almost want to make you wait."

"What?? Are you joking right?!" Ryosuke shocked with bigger eyes.

"I am a nice guy so feel lucky..." Daiki said continued. "I can stare at you all day."

"What's the fun in that?" Ryosuke laughed, pulling Daiki closer to him.

"I love how warm you are." Daiki tighten the hug.

"You are too..." Ryosuke felt Daiki's warmth against him. The world seemed to slip away...

OXOXOXOXOX

**next morning**

The sun shined through the windows in their bedroom. Ryosuke opened his eyes and saw Daiki smiling over at him. "Ohayou Ryo-Ryo!"

"Ohayou Dai-Dai!"

They both laughed.

OWARII~!!!


End file.
